Problem: If $x \oslash y = 3x-5y$ and $x \otimes y = xy+3x-y$, find $(1 \otimes 4) \oslash -4$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \otimes 4$ $ 1 \otimes 4 = 4+(3)(1)-4$ $ \hphantom{1 \otimes 4} = 3$ Now, find $3 \oslash -4$ $ 3 \oslash -4 = (3)(3)-(5)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{3 \oslash -4} = 29$.